Voices
by Bankotsux
Summary: InuYasha awakes to a nightmare about a girl named Kagome.


** A/N: Hey guys. Warning! This is my first FanFic. So beware. I have no clue how to upload or do anything on here and it's pretty frustrating. xD I'm not sure this is going to be a oneshot or not. What do you think? This is partly inspired by the movie 'The Invisible'. Enjoy? :3**

**Disclaimer: -cries- I can't do this...ugh..I do not own InuYasha..**

* * *

><p>The streets were dark, it was around eleven p.m., clouds covered the night sky. She was walking home from her job, she worked over time to help support her<p>

brother and her self. It was a crisp night in September, fall beginning to take over, she tightly wrapped her coat around her small body. She lived on the other

side of town, taking a few alley ways to get home faster.

Foot steps began falling in quietly behind her, about 4 feet away, she pick up pace, not

looking back, another set of foot steps joined. Desperate to get away she turned down an alley she normally didn't take, when she met a wall, "Dead end.." she murmured

to herself. Tears began slowly rolling down her rosy, fall bitten cheeks.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a medium build man, his hair in a tight braid cascading down his back.

"Ah, what a beautiful young lady brother" said the other, fatter male with three small hairs atop his head.

As they walked closer they could faintly make out a small gasp escaping her red lips.

"Oh no, don't be afraid," the more attractive of the two smiled, sending a chill down her spine. "We won't hurt you..promise. We just want to play, we've had a long

day and we're just looking for a good time," he said as he extended his hand to gently stroke her cheek and held her chin, she backed away until her back side was

in complete contact with the wall which was holding her prisoner.

"Yes, and you look so tense and uptight, relax, we'll make everything all better." said the other as he slowly reached for her skirt.

She quickly slapped his hand away, and turned her head to the side to be free of the hand holding her chin.

"OH! looks like we've a live one Manten! This should prove entertaining!" said the slim male with three marks upon his forehead.

"Yes, Hiten!" said the male introduced as Manten.

She took this opportunity to make her escape and ran in between them, but felt two tugs on either arm as they both pulled her back.

She eyed them quickly, beginning to build up a decent scream in her throat, she opened her mouth but was slapped across the face by Manten's hand.

"You're not getting away that easily you little bitch!"

She fell to her knees and silently cried and said a small prayer as a sharp object struck her in the side of the head, and then everything went black.

"Ah, let's see who this pretty whore is, shall we brother?" asked Hiten as her riffled through her purse, finding a form of Identification, he squinted in the night

to clearly read the name printed.

"Kagome Higurashi, huh?"

* * *

><p>InuYasha woke with a scream, his shirt covered with sweat and his palms bloody, he realized he had dug his nails into his skin while sleeping.<p>

"What the fuck? what kind of dream..-nightmare was that? I need to lay off the Ramen close to bed time.."

He stood, taking his shirt off and walking into the bathroom and turning the cold water on in the shower.

He stepped in and closed his eyes, not at all effected by the ice cold water, hitting him like knives.

_ 'InuYasha, our mate. She needs us.' _

The dog-hanyou went wide eyed, and quickly turned the water off and wrapped himself in a towel as he went to the telephone and dialed a number he knew

by heart and soul.

"Hello?" said the tired-but-still perfect voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Are you okay?" the hanyou asked with panic evident in his voice.

"InuYasha, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Kikyo asked worry staining her cool voice.

"Uh, yea..no I'm fine..I just had a dream. If you could call it that, I don't know. Listen, I'll talk to you at school okay?"

"InuYasha, it's twelve-oh-five." said Kikyo, he could hear the frown in her voice.

"Uh..Oh, damnit! Sorry for waking you up, love you, bye.." he said, starring into the distance, hanging up as Kikyo was again, asking if he was okay.

InuYasha set on his bed leaning backwards and sighing as his head hit the bed.

"Kagome..Kagome..Damnit! That name.. It sounds so familiar. Where have I heard it? Was that even what they said? No, I'm sure of it." He let out a low growl and quickly

jumped to his bookshelf looking for one book in particular, last year's annual. Flipping through the pages he found the Junior page, and scanned for the H's.

"Hayashi, Higurashi, Hyogo..." he continued looking through the names. "HIGURASHI!" his eyes quickly flashed back to the name,

Kagome Higurashi, alley, east side of town..- all of these memories from the dream was suddenly flashing through his mind, he was paralyzed as all of the

images of the men, abusing her, raping her, pulling her body behind a dumpster after they had their good time with her..shooting her.

His breath left him momentarily, falling to his knees as a woman;s voice, soft and tender, invaded his brain.

"Help me. I'm still alive. Please." He could hear her sobs.

_'Mate'_ his demon purred.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. I know. Epic right? Let me know!<strong>


End file.
